magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Arkai
Arkai birds are named so because of their resemblance to the magical lights that the Arkai magi create. These magi use their scientific and magical skills to create dazzling displays known as firelights. The lights come in many different colors, much like the arkai birds themselves. The arkai are almost exclusively found in the lands surrounding the arkai magi's homes, as those magi have taken them as their favorite companions. The order of the Arkai believe light holds the secrets of the universe, and they have dedicated their lives to this element. It is because of this that the arkai birds are their chosen companions, as these birds hold power over the light. These beautiful creatures also are more than happy to assist their human companions in their work, in exchange for protection and friendship. Arkai birds do not have many enemies, for the ability to produce explosions that devastate the landscape is all the protection they have need of. The only threat is the occasional poacher, who foolishly dares to approach one of these valuable birds. Arkai birds are found south of Voltar, where the land is too hot for most creatures to survive. Here, where volcanoes often erupt and lava forms streams, is where the arkai magi make their homes. It is most stunning during the night, when the heat abides somewhat. Then these birds show up against the dark sky, their feathers bright against the blackness. They almost seem to shine from within, making the hot journey more than worth the effort. Egg A brilliantly bright tail has burned its way through this dark shell. Hatchling It is necessary to shield your eyes as an arkai breaks forth from its shell. A harsh light will radiate from a hole in the egg, and it is best to look away at this point. The light will gradually grow in strength as the hole widens, until at last the egg is broken completely open. A new arkai chick will makes its first steps, stumbling forward into The World. As the newborn slowly becomes aware of its surroundings the light dims, one is able to lower their hand. The first look into the eyes of your newest companion is met by a pair of bright, curious eyes. These little hatchlings have feathers so bright that one cannot look at them for too long. As it ages it will learn to control its powers, and along with shining feathers it will possess more harmful skills. Adult By the time an arkai has reached adulthood, it has fully grown into its powers. These birds have mastered the element of light, and indeed at times shine with it. Once a year they gather to mate, and the sky is brightened with their ritual dances. The eggs are easy enough to find, their glows acting like beacons, visible from miles away. Because of this, adults guard their nests constantly, with one creature always on the lookout. Arkai birds are not easy to defeat, being capable of conjuring bolts of lightning forth from the sky. Like all powers, though, this magic will eventually tire the arkai, making them more susceptible to attack. Arkai gain their energy from the sun itself, needing no more sustenance than its rays. They appear somewhat reptilian in nature, being distant cousins of quetzalcoatls. Arkai birds come in many varying colors, though the newest arrivals at The Keep are either silver or bronze. The males have dark blue coloring, while the females are a lighter shade of bronze. Both bear stunning feathers, the females a brilliant green and purple, while the males resemble a rainbow. Breeding :They can breed only once, around New Year. Unsuccesful breeding do not count toward this limit. Additional Information * No. 180 * Obtained from the Stream during first days of 2011 (New Year event) * Released: January 1st, 2011 * Artist: Rijolt * Description: Damien * Pale Arkai is a recoloured version of the Arkai. * Pale Arkai along with Sasrael Resurrection Horse 'and 'Valarn Resurrection Horse were the first creatures released in 2011. * Unlike the Decessi who flooded the stream for several days, the Arkai came as random egg drops at the usual quarter hour drops and as replacements for other eggs taken. * The Arkai were only available on January 1st to 6th. * Dimorphism: Females are brown and light blue and males are light purple/blue and green. * Although their description lists them as bird like, they are actually relatives of the 'Quetzalcoatls '. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Special Category:New Year Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Birds Category:Arkai